


Astro one shot promts

by Astrosfaerydae



Series: Astro Prompts [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrosfaerydae/pseuds/Astrosfaerydae
Summary: CLOSED FOR NOW KEEP AN EYE ON @ASTROSFAERYDAE FOR UPDATESTaking requests and prompt ideas for astro!Stream #knock
Series: Astro Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758226
Comments: 18
Kudos: 3





	Astro one shot promts

I've decided to open up a one shot request fic. You can send me your requests for astro oneshots in the comments. Here's a list of things I wont write due to either triggers, lack of knowledge, or just in general. I'm generally willing to write for all ships these are are my favorite: Binu, Socky, and binwoosan.(oh just wait you'll see these soon) 

_**REQUESTS WILL BE POSTED AS PARTS OF A SERIES**_

**_Things I won't write_** :

Graphic(very graphic) violence(domestic specifically)

Non-con/dub-con

A/B/O(I just don't know enough about this genre to fell confident writing something)

list may change as I realize things that need to be added

 **Things I love writing** :

Fluff like tooth rotting sweet fluff

Fluff and angst

Fluff and smut 

Smut 

Smut and angst

Hurt/comfort ( _my absolute favorite)_

Bondage/BDSM

_This is not a comprehensive list at all just a quick drabble of the most common things I really like. If you would like to leave a comment here with your request or you can leave it here on my cc that would be much appreciated 😊 side side note I will also take requests on cc(not in comments please unless it's astro) for other groups like bts, svt, nct and whatever else is on my bias list on twt_

_http://curiouscat.qa/astrosfaerydae_


End file.
